Let's do this one more time
by InsomniaticPulse
Summary: It's their last year in high school so the gang decides to spend some time at a beach. One incident. One misunderstanding. Will Katara forgive Zuko in the end? It's a song fic! You were warned! Mild adult theme and language.


A/N: Hi there! Okay so this is my first fanfiction...I feel so intimidated by other authors. -feeling like a total noob- hopefully I'll get the hang of it! I don't really want to ask people to review. If you do, great! If not, it's cool. I'm more of a 'here! I wrote something for you shippers like me! Forever will our ships sail!' haha. Oh! For the characters' ages in this fic, Zuko, Mai, Tai Lee, Azula, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Aang are in their last year of high school. Toph and Meng a year younger. (I know it's a bit A/U...still doesn't hurt to give it a shot, right?) Anyways, Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would have made Zuko lip lock with Katara after she healed him...and then have a million babies . I also do not own the song. Nicki Minaj does.

Katara looked into the mirror as she applied the last bits of her light colored lip gloss onto her lips. As she finished putting the lip gloss back into her small purse, Katara took one last look at herself and smiled slightly. _Not bad…especially after what has happened, _she thought as she recalled the recent incident.

**Let's go to the beach, each**

**Let's go get away**

**They say, what they gonna say?**

**Have a drink, clink, found the bud light**

**Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by**

_Katara and the gang had decided to hang out at the beach since it was their last year in high school. The weather was great and even the couples were enjoying themselves, that is, except for Zuko. Earlier that day, the gang stumbled upon Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai who happens to be his ex-girlfriend. Ever since Zuko had broken up with her, Mai had been colder than ever, but he didn't even know what was in store for him. Azula, being the mischievous one, declared that they should all hangout and have a bonfire that same night._

_Everyone continued to have a good time, eating delicious food and talking. Zuko, however, kept stealing glances at Mai, who kept pretending not to notice him. He frowned slightly at the thought that she was still mad at him. Katara, oblivious to the two continued to talk to Toph while Aang and Sokka continued to exchange jokes that made no sense whatsoever. Azula and Ty Lee continued to converse quietly to each other while shifting their eyes between Mai and Zuko. "Did she spray some on?" Ty Lee asked as she straightened out her skirt that covered her lower half. "She did. Trust me. It's starting to take effect. Look" Azula stated as she pointed at Zuko. Sure enough, the look in his eyes as he stared at Mai started to change from sad and full of guilt to dark and lustful. Azula smirked,"I knew he couldn't resist that scent. Cinnamon with a hint of Vanilla, his weakness. I can't believe it still has that much of an effect on him." "What do we do now?" Ty Lee questioned. "We wait…" Azula answered and changed the subject._

_Katara snapped out of the memory and looked into the mirror again. She realized that she was about to cry and quickly dabbed around her eyes so that her mascara wouldn't get ruined. Just as she finished, she heard the doorbell ring. She walked downstairs, careful not to rip her dress. As she opened the door, in came Toph, Aang, Meng, and Suki. "Wow Katara, you look amazing!" Suki squealed as she spun Katara around. Katara giggled as she tried to get her eyes to focus again. "Thanks Suki. You look amazing as well" Katara said as she smiled, before a loud 'humph' caught her attention. "Oh and I'm guessing I look ordinary? Thanks" Toph huffed as she crossed her arms. Katara nearly rolled her eyes and smiled, "You always look pretty Toph." Toph blushed slightly and blew on her bangs. "She definitely does," Sokka agreed as he made his way toward Toph. She smiled and gave him a light peck on the cheek in return. Sokka smiled and took her right hand and tied her corsage around it. Toph touched it lightly and blushed a little darker and then turned to Katara. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with his? They will be there" Toph said in a firm tone. Everyone turned to Katara who merely nodded. "I will be fine, don't worry. If I see them, I'll just take it out on the dance floor" she smiled slightly. Everyone nodded and began their way towards the limousine. Katara put on her heels and looked at herself once more until a voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Don't worry. We'll be there with you…y'know…if anything happens" Aang assured her as Meng nodded. Katara nodded and they walked out of the house and into the beautiful night. _

**The patron own, let's go get it on**

**The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone**

**Is it two, three? Leave a good tip**

**I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits**

As soon as they got there, there was loud music that was blasted that could be heard from two miles away. Everyone was getting pumped, getting ready dance their lives out, that is, except for Katara. She began to feel anxious as they made their way to the doors that separated them from the dance floor. Those same doors that separated her from seeing _them. _Suki noticed her hesitate and squeezed her hand. "It's going to be okay. Honestly, just forget about him tonight and let yourself be free. Have fun. You need it," Suki said as she smiled. Katara nodded and smiled as she pushed open the door.

**I'm on the floor, floor**

**I love to dance**

**So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand**

**Get on the floor, floor**

**Like it's your last chance**

**If you want more, more**

**Then here I am**

The music was blasting from the dead center of the room where everyone was crowded together in a mosh pit, just dancing to the beat of the music. Everyone looked up and around the large room, taking in the theme of their senior ball. There tons of lights that flashed around the room in alternating patterns mixed with different colors. The highlight of the lighting effects was that the ceiling had lights that were painted all the way across in the shape of stars. Katara's eyes sparkled at the ambiance their school had set up for them.

She glanced at her group and giggled slightly. She noticed that Aang and Meng had disappeared into the mosh pit of people and Sokka had run off with Toph towards the desert table. Suki had stayed near Katara, also looking at the two. They both exchanged glances and stifled their giggles. "Want to eat some of those before your brother inhales the remaining ones?" Suki asked while trying hard not to laugh. Katara laughed and nodded.

As they made their way to the desert tables, Katara started scanning for a seat at the tables so they could eat and relax. As she scanned, she spotted someone oddly familiar and suddenly froze with wide eyes. _Zuko…_she said silently as she continued to stare at him.

Suki glanced at Katara and trailed her eyes to see what she was looking at. Suki's eyes widened a fraction and grabbed ahold of Katara's hand and tried to get her attention. "Katara. It's going to be okay," Suki said calmly as she squeezed it while trying to get Sokka and Toph's attention,"Sokka,Toph we have to move her away from here. She found _him. _We have to move her away from here." They looked at each other and then nodded. As they moved towards Katara, Suki squeezed her hand again as her eyes shifted between her and Zuko. "Katara….Katara!" Suki yelled a little louder. Katara jumped slightly and shifted her focus between Suki and Zuko. She merely nodded at her. As her eyes started to shift to the dance floor, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. _Please let it not be him…_she chanted continuously as she her eyes slowly trailed back to Zuko, her eyes widening.

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up, and touch the sky**

**Can't stop, 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

Zuko had been sitting alone for the last ten minutes waiting for Mai to come back from the restroom after saying that she 'needed to freshen up her makeup'. With an annoyed grunt, he continued to watch the group of people dance to the music that was blasted.

"I swear…she's going to have a heart attack if she sees Sparky. I still can't believe she chose to come. It's like another form of emotional suicide!" Toph exclaimed as she tagged along Sokka. _Hmm…that sounded like Toph, _Zuko mused.

"As long as she doesn't see him, she should be fine" Sokka assured her as he fed her a half-bitten cream puff. _Sokka…? _Zuko questioned to himself as he tilted his head to the side. "…Katara!" Zuko's eyes widen at the sound of that name.

_That sounded like Suki. Is…Is Katara really here?_ Slowly, Zuko turned toward the sound of Suki's voice and immediately caught the form that he knew all too well. "Katara…" he breathed as his eyes took in her form. She was breathtaking. Her dress was cut below her shoulders and wrapped around her bosom tightly, shaping her waist. The rest flowed around her in her signature color, blue. A light blush rose on Zuko's face as he continued to stare at her bosom and cleared his throat, pretending as if it never happened and continued to look at her outfit. Her hair completely down and wore a light touch of makeup on her cheeks and eyes. Her lips shimmered despite the lighting. Zuko subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes darkened slightly, shifting uncomfortably as his blush resurfaced. _She is so beautiful…_he said quietly. His eyes continued to stare at the her form until he noticed her moving away. His shoulders slumped a little as he continued to watch her as she turned around. Zuko's breath faltered, his golden ember eyes locked onto dark azure eyes.

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up, and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Hands up…**

Katara couldn't take her eyes of Zuko. He was breathtaking. His outfit was traditional; a full tux with a blood red dress shirt and white tie to contrast. His whole attire made Zuko look elegant, especially with his looks.

Katara sighed. _He looks so handsome. I wonder where-_ Katara's thoughts were interrupted when a voice began to talk to Zuko. "Sorry I took so long Zuko," Mai apologized quietly. Her eyes trailed towards what Zuko was staring at and immediately sat on Zuko's lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Katara felt herself flinch and quickly averted her eyes when she felt a hand grip hers. "Don't let it bother you Katara. Let's go," Suki promised as she squeezed her hand everyone walked onto the dance floor.

**We're higher than a mother fucker**

Katara took one last look at the couple and shook her head as she closed her eyes. She wouldn't let those two ruin this night, especially since it is her last gathering for high school. With a couple deep breaths, she continued to close her eyes feeling the beats of the music. With one last deep breath, her eyes snapped open and began to move to the beat.

**We're higher than a mother fucker**

Zuko simply nodded at Mai and averted his eyes back to Katara, only to find out that she disappeared. Zuko sighed and shifted his gaze back to the mob on the dance floor, trying to spot Katara. He had finally spotted her on the dance floor around their friends. Zuko watched with amused eyes as Katara began to dance to the beat of the music. _She always looks beautiful when she dances, no matter how crazy and awkward it looks…_Zuko thought as he continued to watch.

**We're higher than a mother fucker**

Mai watched with rising anger as her gazed continued to shift between Zuko and Katara. She would have none of that. _Zuko went with me. There is no way that little peasant can compare to me…_Mai said convincingly as she mentally shook herself out of it. "Come on Zuko, let's dance" Mai said as she got up from his lap and dragged him to the dance floor. Mai looked around for Katara, coming up with a devious strategy. Mai glanced back to Zuko and they started to dance. _I will show her…_Mai smirked inwardly as she closed the distance between herself and Zuko, turning so that her backside was against his chest and began to dance sensually.

**Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that**

**And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that**

**But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like**

**Dance our life, there's no end in sight**

**Twinkle, twinkle little star…**

_Everyone headed back to their rooms as the group ended their bonfire with sweets and past memories. Zuko kissed Katara goodnight and headed to his room, when a faint scent caught his attention again. As he opened the door, Zuko inhaled, his eyes changing to a deep golden ember color. He turned around, meeting Mai's eyes. "Hello Zuko" Mai said emotionless. "Mai. What do you want?" Zuko questioned. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk. You know, clear the awkward air between us" Mai explained, her eyes calm. Zuko gave her a small nod and stepped to the side. Mai walked in followed by Zuko and shut the door. He sighed and turned to Mai, "So what do you want to ta-"_

_Mai cut off Zuko as she pressed her lips against his, lightly tracing his lips with her tongue. She knew this was one of his weaknesses and knew he had given in as she felt his shoulders relax. Zuko gave in for a split second by kissing her back and inhaling the bittersweet scent. Everything came crashing down into reality when an image of Katara crying popped in his head. Zuko pushed Mai angrily at the sudden realization of what had occurred. _

_"What the hell Mai?" Zuko fumed as he rapidly wiped his lips of all the traces of her. "What? I'm not doing anything. I'm simply showing you the fact that you still have feelings for me" Mai shrugged as she started to close the distance between them._

_"You know I don't feel anything for you anymore. We grew apart, plus you started showing signs of disinterest ever since the beginning of Sophomore year!" Zuko retorted, causing Mai to pause mid-step. _

_"Well I wouldn't have acted that way if you paid more attention to me! I know you've had a crush on Katara since the second semester of Freshman year. You might have thought I was oblivious, but I wasn't. I watched how you reacted when you saw her and when she was around you. Those eyes I used to love so much are now wasted on that little wench," Mai sighed as she placed her hand on the perfect side of his face, "but it's payback time". "Wha-" Zuko was cut off as Mai placed a searing kiss on his lips, not knowing that Mai was making him back up towards the bed. Zuko broke the kiss, panting lightly as he glared at Mai. before he could do anything, Mai shoved him lightly, causing him to fall on the bed and straddled his waist. _

_Zuko's eyes widened as Mai continued to straddle him. "Stop Mai" as he tried to pry her off him. _He had to get out of there before things got out of hand,_ he concluded. Mai's eyes narrowed as a smirk began to grow on her lips. She forcefully stopped Zuko from moving and lifted her three-piece bathing suit, revealing hidden knives. Using the knives, Mai pinned down Zuko to the bed, preventing him from escaping. Mai sat back down on Zuko's waist and leaned toward, whispering sensually into his ear, " I am going to make you hurt so bad…". With that, Mai began to ground her hips against his. _

_Katara was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden she heard a knock on her door. She rose out of bed and opened the door. Katara was shocked as she opened the door, finding Azula and Ty Lee in front of her room. "H-Hey Azula, Ty Lee" she stammered as she looked down. Azula rolled her eyes and sighed, "My idiotic brother seems a little stressed out. Go check out what's wrong." Azula turned abruptly and walked away to her room with Ty Lee following close behind her. Without any other thought, Katara closed her door and headed towards Zuko's room._

_Azula smirked wickedly as she rounded the corner towards her room. _Payback bitch, _she said quietly and entered her room after wishing Ty Lee goodnight. _

_Katara made her way towards Zuko's room when she heard a faint groan. She stopped suddenly and tried to locate the sound. _Is someone hurt?_ she thought. Another groan echoed through the hallway and found herself in front of the source of all the sounds, Zuko's room. Katara felt herself slip into panic and worry mode. _I hope he isn't sick or hurt,_ she thought and with that she opened the door._

_Mai was getting pretty annoyed with Zuko's attempts to escape. She took of the skirt portion of her three-piece and wrapped it around his mouth. "Ahhh…we wouldn't want to wake everyone now, would we?" she said seductively as she took off the rest of her swimsuit and discarded it on the floor. She placed her hands on Zuko's chest and with all her strength, ripped his shirt open. Mai bent her head down and started working on his neck and down his torso, licking and sucking on the most sensitive parts of his skin._

_Zuko continued to squirm and make noises, even though he couldn't move. He prayed to Agni that no one would wake up and barge in, especially Katara. As Mai continued to assault him, Zuko decided to come up with a plan to escape. His mind faltered for a second when he felt the ties of his shorts come undone and his shorts being yanked off him. His eyes snapped at Mai who smiled deviously. _

_"You're mine, Zuko" and with that she slid down his semi-hard member. Even though he wasn't with Mai, he was still a teenager! Zuko mentally cursed himself as Mai began to roll her hips. Throaty moans and groans erupted from Mai, whereas Zuko fought with everything he had to not make any noise. _

_Mai was displeased with his reaction. She wanted him to scream in pleasure. With that, she brought her hands and rested them on his chest. Slowly, she began to scrape her nails on him. Zuko couldn't help it as a groan erupted from his body. Satisfied, Mai continued to tease him, when she heard the door open and a loud gasp echoed throughout the room._

_Zuko's eyes widened and craned his neck to look at who was at the door. His breath faltered as his eyes made out the dark form of Katara with tears falling down her cheeks. "Ahhh Katara, care to join?" Mai asked, breaking the the silence as she continued to roll her hips on Zuko. He tried to say something, forgetting that he was gagged but found the hall empty. It took him a couple of minutes to process what had just happened. At his sudden realization, his anger had turned into uncontrollable rage and with one viscous pull, he was free of the hold and pushed Mai off him. He yanked off the gag and pulled his shorts up. He turned to Mai, eyes with raging fury. He boomed, "What the fuck is your problem Mai? Look at what you've done!" Zuko punched the wall, centimeters away from Mai's face. He felt his knuckles start to ooze out blood, but he didn't care. He moved away and rand out of his room to look for Katara._

_Mai shook with fear as tears began to fall from her eyes. "This isn't over, bitch" she hissed under her breath. She put her swimsuit back on and began to plan._

_Katara had never felt so broken in her entire life, aside from her mother's death. _-no, this feels much worse…_she said to herself as she ran towards the beach. Tears rolled off her cheeks and into the wind as she sprinted towards the ocean. She felt as if the cold ocean water will help ease her pain after a dip. She was near the ocean when a pair of familiar hands held her back and spun her around. She was face-to-face with Zuko, tears still falling from her eyes. Despite the tears, she narrowed her eyes, "What do you want Zuko?"_

_"I want to explain-" Zuko started._

_"I don't want to hear it. You explained it to me quite clearly when you were grinding against Mai," she pointed out._

_"No! Katara it's not what it looked like! She-" Zuko begged as he grabbed her arm._

_Katara shrugged off his arm forcefully and slapped him._

_Zuko blinked at her, trying to process what had just happened. He looked her in the eyes, fire blazing within them. _

_"Don't fucking touch me. Don't even come near me. It's over" Katara whipped around and walked away. _

_Zuko's eyes remained widened at what had just happened. He felt his heart tighten and shatter into a million pieces. He sank to the ground, unable to come to terms with what had just happened. Just as his sadness began to rise, Mai appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, Zuko" she whispered softly as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. For once, Zuko let her touch him willingly, not knowing what to do._

_Mai celebrated secretly as she won over Zuko. She continued to rub circles around his back, a technique she knew would calm him down every time he was stressed out. _He always comes back to me…no matter what, _she stated as her lips curved into another devious smile. _

**Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray**

**Now spend all your money 'cause they pay-pay-pay**

**And if you're a G, you a G-G-G**

**My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki**

_Katara had finally calmed down after a few weeks. She knew she didn't mean it when she said it was over, but she was deeply hurt. The thought of it made her think about all the good times they had together. She began tear up when she thought of something. _I'm still going to the ball. I promised everyone that I would go, _she mentally cursed herself for giving into others pleas. Katara took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. She sighed deeply when an idea popped in her head. _Oh La, that is perfect! I shouldn't care if he's going to be there or not. I need this. This is my last year and I am not going to let some guy change my mind,_ and with new confidence, she began to plan._

_Katara had successfully managed to avoid Zuko during school. One day she walked up to her friends and brother. "Hey guys, I've made up my mind about the ball. I decided I'm still going. I promised you guys that I would and you know that I never go back on my word," she said, turning to Toph and Suki, "I need your guys' help. I want to wear something that will make Zuko flip. Call it revenge, if you want. You know how I'm a bit conservative, but considering this is our last year, I figured 'oh what the hell'. Think you can manage?" Suki smiled while Toph cracked her knuckles. "No problem, Sugar Queen" she smirked, "He won't even know what hit him." With that, the girls walked away and the boys nodded and followed._

_Zuko was slightly irritated at the turn of events. After the incident on the beach, Mai had stuck to him like glue. If he were honest with himself, he would rather jump off a cliff into a pit full of crocodiles than have her stuck to him. He sighed mentally. He knew he couldn't. He was a bit grateful that she comforted him even though she was the source of all the whole mess. He had to make it up to her, and that meant going with her to the ball. He grunted as he continued to follow Mai to the endless path of stores to try on dresses. He sat down on a ledge and waited for Mai to ask his approval on the dress. He didn't care, as long as he got it over with. He glanced around the store, looking at all the dresses. His eyes caught on of the dresses and sighed sadly. "It's blue... Katara's favorite color…" he whispered to himself. His mind unconsciously lingered around his memories of Katara and felt pieces of his heart fall off. _Maybe she'll go…_he thought. He prayed hard to Agni that she would. _

**Get on the floor, floor**

**Like it's your last chance**

**If you want more, more**

**Then here I am**

Katara continued to move to the beat. She raised her hands above her head, her hips swaying as the beat got heavier. _Wow, I'm actually feeling a bit better, _she thought as she continued to dance. She glanced at the people around her and laughed. Aang and Meng looked like they were about to spar instead of dancing. Toph had her back to Sokka's chest and was fist pumping. Suki simply let herself go, combining the couples' dancing. _She makes their dances look better, _she concluded. She took in the rest of the mob. Her eye caught something red, and turned her head. She noticed that it was Mai, dancing sensually as if she was trying to 'do him' on the dance floor. Katara rolled her eyes and gagged internally. Her eyes shifted back to her date and faltered for a split second, golden eyes locking onto azure eyes for the second time that night. Katara quickly averted her eyes and continued to dance, trying to distract herself from them. _No! I will not let myself hurt anymore, I- _her thought was cut off when she felt a pair of hands over her raised ones. Her eyes snapped open and turned her head. "Jet!" she squeaked as she stopped moving. "Hey Katara. It's been a while. I know what you're thinking, don't worry. I'm not here to get you back. I just want to dance with you, for old time sake" he said with his signature smirk. Katara eyed him suspiciously and nodded.

Zuko narrowed his eyes when he spotted Jet talking to Katara. He knew that Jet still had feelings for her and his anger started to rise. He hated the fact that Mai won't stop grinding her boney body against him and that Jet was here, especially with Katara. Zuko sighed. _If I do something, it might upset Katara even more…_he told himself. With another huff, he continued to dance with Mai. He continued to steal glances at the two and felt his temperature slowly rise with anger. Zuko finally snapped when he noticed Jet put his arms around Katara, pulling her tightly to his chest as he began to move sensually, while whispering in her ear. He pulled away from Mai and angrily pushed the people in front of him as he made his way towards the two.

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up, and touch the sky**

**Can't stop, 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

"No, Jet! Let me go!" Katara demanded angrily. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Jet so easily. _He's still as slimy as before. Only thinking about sex. And what was all that talk about Zuko?, _she thought angrily as she continued to fight off Jet. "No Katara. Like I said, I-" a firm hand pulled Jet away from Katara. Her eyes shifted from Jet to her savior. She was about to thank him when her eyes recognized who it was. _Zuko! _she thought.

"Don't you fucking touch her, you asshole!" Zuko yelled as he pushed Jet to the floor. "Or what? Last time I checked, you two aren't together anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to talk about with Katara. Why don't you return to your date?" Jet said cooly with a smirk. Furious, Zuko straddled Jet and in one fast move, punched him right in the nose. Zuko looked at him and smirked, satisfied with the blood coming out.

Despite what had happened between them, Katara was really grateful. Without thinking, she grabbed Zuko's hand and ran towards the balcony.

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up, and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Can't stop…**

Katara led them to the secluded portion of the balcony and let go of Zuko's hand. At first she was hesitant, but nonetheless content. She turned so her back was facing him and gave a small cough. "Thank you, for what you did back there. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't intervene."

"No problem" Zuko shrugged…_Anything to keep you safe. _

They continued to stand there in an awkward silence when another cough came from Katara. "I should get going. They must be worried-" She was about to leave when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Katara, wait. I wanted to talk to you," Zuko's grip eased, "about before."

Katara sighed and turned around slowly. She looked up at him and nodded. Zuko's breath hitched a bit before composing himself. "I'm really sorry about what happened," he began, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear I didn't intend for any of this to happen."

Katara raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Zuko continued, "Mai caught me off guard. I kept protesting and she reverted to using her weapons and other tools. Apparently she wanted me to suffer by making you watch her assault me. She wanted to make it seem like I was cheating on you, in order to make her feel better." He looked away, guilt plastered on his face as his remembered the incident. "When I saw the look on your face, it tore me apart. I felt so angry and empty." He sighed, "Yet, I had no choice but to go with her."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"I felt bad for ending it with her. She knew I had a crush on you and I took it out on her, making it seem like she was the bad guy in the relationship," he answered. He chuckled humorlessly, "And look where that got us…"

Katara could see the anger and guilt that he was battling and felt her heart go out to him. She took a cautious step toward him and placed her hand on his left cheek, tracing the lines of his scar. She moved the hair that was hiding his scar and placed her hand back on his cheek. Zuko continued to avert his eyes.

"Zuko, look at me." His eyes trailed back to hers. She smiled at him, "It's okay. I do want to thank you for telling me." He staggered back slightly as his eyes widened. _Did she…forgive me?_ He shook his head and asked her. "Will you forgive me?" his eyes looked hesitant.

**We're higher than a mother fucker **

Mai was seething with anger at the scene she had just witnessed. _This was not how it was supposed to turn out! _She screamed in her head. She whipped around the crowd and headed towards the balcony. _That little peasant will not ruin all my hard work, _she cursed under her breath.

**We're higher than a mother fucker**

Jet smirked internally at what had just happened. _I told you Katara, he still loves you. Now if only you could get off your high horse and forgive him, _he sighed as he rubbed his nose. "Damn he can give one hell of a beating," he muttered as he headed towards the bathroom.

**We're higher than a mother fucker**

The whole group stood there, gaping at the scene. Sokka was the first to snap out of the trance. "What the hell just happened?" he asked everyone and looked around. It seemed that not many people noticed. Those who were nearby just glanced and went back to partying. "I have no idea, but I've got this strange feeling," Suki said as she glanced at the balcony. She looked at everyone, who nodded and walked towards the balcony.

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up, and touch the sky**

**Can't stop, 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

Zuko waited patiently and anxiously as he continued to stare at Katara for an answer. He had a good feeling that she would say 'no'. He wouldn't blame her, even though it wasn't his fault. He mentally blamed himself for everything that had happened. After a couple of minutes Zuko looked down and sighed in defeat. He knew that she wouldn't. He began to walk away when a soft hand stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"I'm leaving. I understand your answer loud and clear," he said, trying not to let his voice crack.

Katara felt confused. "What answer? I didn't even say anything."

"Exactly! That's your answer. You won't…You won't forgive me" he answered, feeling defeated and exhausted. He looked away yet again and tried not to let his emotions get to him.

Katara smiled slightly and put her hand back on his left cheek. She began to rub her thumb in a soothing circular motion, trying to calm him down. "Look at me," she said softly. Zuko turned his head slowly and looked at her in the eyes. She slowly moved her hand through his hair, grazing his ear slightly to the nape of his neck. With a light tug, Zuko fell forward onto Katara's lips. Zuko stood there as she had started the kiss, it had ended. Zuko straightened up, shock with wide eyes and mouth agape still plastered on his face. _Did she just…_he asked himself as he subconsciously touched his lips.

She chuckled at his reaction and placed her hands on his chest, a faint blush dusted on her cheeks. She fumbled with his clothing and sighed "Although what happened had hurt me a lot…yes, I do forgive you." She looked up at Zuko with a small smile. Zuko's lips broke out into a large smile and crushed her into a tight hug. He picked her up and spun her around. Katara giggled as hugged Zuko tighter. "Zuko stop!" she said between laughs. He shook his head and held her tighter as he continued to spin her around.

Mai's eyes widened at what she saw from the glass door. _That little peasant!_ Her eyes narrowed as she continued to seethe with anger. _What the hell is happening? _she questioned herself as she frantically tried to find a way to get back at them. "Well, well if it isn't Mai" a low voice stated as Mai whipped her head around.

Sokka and the group gathered around her, all arms crossed. "What do you peasants want?" she glared at them. "We had a feeling it was you and for that," Toph stepped in and smirked, "You are going to pay."

In a swift movement, Toph dodged Mai's knives and grabbed her by her neck. Mai struggled to breathe as came face to face with the green-eyed girl. "Do that to Katara again and I assure you, this little game of yours will be paid back tenfold," and with that, Toph flung her to the corner of the room.

Sokka smiled brightly as he cheered on his girlfriend, showering her with kisses all over her face. Toph blushed slightly while the rest of the gang congratulated her. "Damn Toph, you are one crazy girl. I am so glad I'm on your side," Aang said as he gripped his throat and swallowed heavily. Everyone laughed and trailed their eyes towards the glass window, smiling as they watched the two.

**Starships were meant to fly **

**Hands up, and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Can't stop…**

Zuko finally put Katara down, a large grin still plastered on his face. Katara looked up at him, a radiant smile on her face. A blush surfaced on both of their faces and looked away, embarrassed at what they had done. After a couple moments, Zuko cleared his throat. "I know that this is an awkward time to say this, let alone do this but, I've been thinking about our time together even though everything that had occurred between us and between you and Mai-"

Katara chuckled at his rambling. "Get to the point Zuko."

Zuko felt his blush resurface as he fumbled with the insides of his pocket. With a deep breath, his eyes locked on Katara with much determination. "Despite everything, I still love you. I haven't stopped ever since that night. I want you to know that you are the only one for me," he took his hand out of his pocket, revealing a couple of silver bands, "and this, is my promise to you." Katara gasped as she looked down at the bands and back to Zuko. He took her reaction as a sign to go on, "I hope you can still forgive me for everything that I have done to you. I know I cannot make up for the past, but I hope we can repair and strengthen our relationship. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage yet, seeing that we are still so young, but like I said, this is my promise to you. I promise to love you and only you. I promise to support you through all your choices and to be the one you can rely on. I promise to stay true to you until the day I die. And when I die, I will search to the ends of the world for you. Will you accept my promise?" He questioned as he looked into Katara's eyes.

**We're higher than a mother fucker**

Katara searched his eyes for any signs of hesitation, only to find out nothing but sincerity and love. She smiled lovingly at him and took both of the bands. "I, Katara," she began as she took his left hand and placed one of the rings on his left ring finger, "accept your promise." She put the other ring on her left ring finger and intertwined her hands with his.

**We're higher than a mother fucker**

Zuko broke out into another large smile and pulled her to him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Katara sighed happily and she wrapped her arms around him and breathed him in. _Oh La, I have missed his smell so much_, she thought as she continued to breathe him in. _I am never going to let her go, ever, _he assured himself as he mentally nodded. Katara pulled away slightly and looked at Zuko. He mentally panicked at the thought that she changed her mind. "Katara-" he was cut off when Katara lifted herself onto her toes and placed lips onto his. Without a second thought, Zuko returned the kiss with more fervor. He tightened his hold of her as she continued to kiss him. He felt her trace the outline of his lips and immediately opened his mouth. Katara allowed her tongue to explore his mouth, refilling her senses with his taste on her lips. Katara began to move her hands up and down his back slowly, sending tingles down his spine. Zuko let out a small groan at Katara's bold moves. _It has been so long since I have felt her touch. Oh Agni, she driving me insane with this pleasurable torture, _he mentally noted.

Their tongues continued to dance along each other: tasting, nibbling, and breathing in each other scents. They finally broke apart, both panting equally as hard and looked at each other. Zuko smiled happily as Katara felt her blush surface. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him and placed sweet kisses down her neck.

"I love you, Katara" he said between kisses.

Katara giggled and leaned onto him, placing her hands around his neck. "I love you too, Zuko."

**We're higher than a mother fucker**

The whole gang blushed and cheered for the two. Suki was laughing while Aang and Meng continued to blush with sheepish grins. Sokka and Toph were hollering at the two, both taking a break in between to share a kiss or two of their own. "I can't wait to tell Iroh this. We can give them a surprise wedding! Consider it payback after them barging in on us that one night," Toph grinned and wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. Sokka blushed heavily while the others burst out into hysterical laughter.

Oh yes, this night was one that they would remember forever.


End file.
